Une seule et unique danse
by Ellen-BK
Summary: [S03E02] [Léger JohnLock] [O.S] Lors du mariage de Mary et John, le temps est enfin venu à la dance. Seulement, Sherlock ne trouve personne pour danser avec lui.


**Note de l'auteur** : Bon. Ecrire un OS sur JohnLock ne m'a pas suffit, en voici un autre, encore tiré du deuxième épisode de la saison 3 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L**e mariage de Monsieur et Madame Watson battait son plein, emporté dans une effervescence sans limite. Les invités perdaient toutes leurs inhibitions dans un rythme régulier et intense. Les corps se frôlaient, doucement et légèrement, dans une cadence symétrique et contrôlée. Quelques éclats de rires perturbaient délicieusement la mélodie qui emportait vivement les invités. Les jeunes mariés, quant à eux, dansait amoureusement, seuls au monde et oubliant l'espace qui les entourait. La soirée était alors des plus parfaites, bien au-delà de leurs espérances mutuelles.

Seulement, là où les bruits sourds de la musique devenaient de plus en plus inaudibles, là où l'obscurité était maîtresse, un homme marchait silencieusement. Sans un dernier regard, Sherlock Holmes quittait le mariage du Docteur et de Madame Watson.

Pas après pas, les mots de Mms Hudson trottaient eux aussi énergiquement dans sa tête, de la manière la plus insupportable qu'il soit. Se répétant encore et encore, ces paroles avaient l'effet d'un poison glacé qui parcourait sans relâches ses étroites veines. « Qui quitte un mariage tôt ? C'est si triste ». Triste. Oui, c'était le mot. Peut-être était-ce bien cette émotion qui parcourait tout son corps au fur et à mesure où ses pas l'éloignaient de la fête.

Un frisson parcouru soudainement son corps. D'un geste mécanique, il enfila alors son manteau favori, se protégeant alors du monde extérieur. Désormais, il n'était plus obligé de sourire. Enfin. Au-delà de son sincère bonheur pour John et Mary, son égoïsme profondément ancré en lui l'empêchait d'être totalement heureux pour le couple. C'était la fin d'une époque, comme disait Mms Hudson. Il avait certes premièrement refusé d'y croire. Il avait répondu que le mariage ne changeait pas les personnes, qu'il ne changeait rien du tout. Seulement, après voir vu John et Mary danser seuls sur la mélodie qu'il avait composée pour eux, quelque chose s'était brisé. Et il avait compris. Résigné, il avait alors réalisé que son génie n'était guère utile en matière de relation humaine. En effet, il n'avait pas réussi à anticiper la lente évasion de John qui lui filait désormais entre les doigts. Malgré les promesses de son ami, ses confidences et les mots qu'il avait porté sur leur amitié, malgré le fait qu'il soit son témoin, son meilleur ami, il n'en restait pas moins qu'à la fin, il était seul. Il se contentait alors d'observer les autres se mouvoir dans des mouvements plus ou moins harmonieux, enivrés par l'instant du moment.

Oui mais, Sherlock Holmes, quant à lui, n'avait personne avec qui danser.

Il avait vainement fondé un ultime espoir envers la demoiselle d'honneur de Mary. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà trouvé les bras d'un autre. Mais finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Cette tentative n'avait été qu'une démarche hypocrite, peut-être même un peu désespérée, pour seulement obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique danse. L'échec de la tentative l'avait alors décidé à quitter cette pièce, où il était décidément de trop.

Maintenant, John allait avoir sa famille. Il allait s'occuper de Mary, ainsi que de leur bébé. Sherlock se doutait bien que son ami ne le laisserait pas tomber de si tôt. Seulement, cela finirait par arriver, tôt ou tard. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Alors autant se détacher du médecin de lui-même, pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation. Autant tout abandonner maintenant. Le détective, secoué vivement par ces émotions qu'il détestait, serra la mâchoire. Il était plus que temps de rentrer. Heureusement, il était enfin arrivé à la voiture qu'il avait louée pour l'occasion. Il allait pouvoir la conduire, rentrer chez lui, s'accorder un verre de scotch et il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Seulement, un homme nommé John Watson avait encore une fois décidé de perturber tous ses plans. Et voilà qu'il se tenait face à lui, les joues rosies et le souffle court. Sherlock nota qu'il avait desserré son nœud de cravate et qu'il s'était débarrassé de son blazer. Le médecin s'était donc mis dans les conditions optimales pour le rejoindre au plus vite sans trop se fatiguer mais à la vue de son souffle erratique, cela n'avait visiblement pas suffit.

─ Tu pensais aller où comme ça, réussis finalement à formuler John.

─ Je rentrais.

─ Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer, tu ne peux pas t'en aller ainsi, s'indigna le jeune marié.

─ J'ai remplis mes tâches de témoins, je n'ai désormais plus ma place ici, répondit simplement Sherlock.

─ Tu n'as même pas dansé… Oui, Mms Hudson m'a dis que tu t'étais entraîné pour ça, même si tu ne lui avais pas avoué. Et je t'ai entendu, tout à l'heure, confesser ton amour pour la danse. J'avais alors espéré te voir à l'œuvre.

─ Je n'en ai juste pas eu l'occasion, c'est tout. Et je suis fatigué, je veux rentrer.

John se mit alors à fixer Sherlock, sans un mot, en s'humidifiant légèrement les lèvres.

─ Danse avec moi, alors, finit-il par lâcher après un long silence.

─ C'est stupide, John. Et il n'y a même pas de musique.

─ Juste une danse. Une seule et unique danse, insista John.

─ Tes danses ne sont-elles pas uniquement destinées à Mary, désormais ?

─ Veux-tu bien te taire, demanda le médecin, légèrement exaspéré. Dansons.

Alors, John posa prit la main de Sherlock et la posa sur sa taille, la tête baissée. Il posa ensuite sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui et glissa son autre main dans celle du brun. Il releva doucement la tête.

─ Tu as les mains froides, constata intelligemment Sherlock.

Ignorant les propos du détective, John commença à répéter les pas qu'il avait effectués il y a quelques instants. Le brun, surpris par la situation, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Puis, instinctivement, il se décida et se synchronisa enfin avec son ami. Les deux étaient alors lancés dans une valse silencieuse et interdite, cachée aux yeux de tous. John ne quittait plus l'immensité bleue du regard de Sherlock, de peur de la voir disparaître. Encore une fois. Et le détective, quant à lui, se mit alors à prier pour que ce moment devienne éternel.

Rythmé par le bruit de leur pas sur le gravillon, la danse durait depuis de bonnes minutes. John se mit alors à penser que son absence allait bientôt être remarquée et qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il quitta alors le regard de Sherlock et tourna la tête vers le bâtiment où se déroulaient les festivités. Le cœur du détective fit un raté. Il n'avait pas envie que le médecin y retourne. Il n'avait pas envie que ce moment cesse. Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, il serra légèrement sa main sur la taille de son ami et emprisonna un peu plus sa main au sein de la sienne. John le remarqua et cessa alors de danser. Il se rapprocha doucement du détective et pressa son corps contre le sien. Sa tête désormais posée contre le cœur du brun, il l'entendait battre à tout rompre.

─ Je dois y retourner, finit-il enfin par confesser, bien malgré lui.

─ Je sais.

─ Souhaites-tu vraiment partir ? Je serais heureux que tu restes.

─ Non, tu ne le seras pas. Tu ne tiens pas à voir le scandale que je pourrais faire au moment où mon égoïsme prendra totalement possession de moi. Il est temps que je parte, puisque j'arrive encore à le contenir un minimum.

─ Je suis désolé, Sherlock.

─ Non, encore une fois, tu ne l'es pas. Mais ça ne fait rien, tu sais. C'est juste la fin d'un chapitre. On va passer au suivant et tout ira bien.

─ Mais que se passera-t-il quand le livre sera fini ?

Sherlock se contenta de sourire. Il connaissait la réponse mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la prononcer à voix haute. Pour la première fois, il gardait ses réflexions pour lui. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

─ Ils vont s'inquiéter, John. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, maintenant.

Le médecin se détacha doucement de Sherlock et lui lança un dernier regard, les yeux légèrement humidifiés. Puis, il s'en alla. Sans un dernier mot. Sans un au revoir.

Et Sherlock rentra chez seul chez lui, au 221b Baker Street, gardant à tout jamais le secret souvenir de cette seule et unique danse en compagnie de John Watson.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : C'était court mais je ne voulais pas faire un texte qui ait de réelles conséquences. Je voulais juste réduire un tant soit peu la tristesse que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai vu Sherlock partir seul, sans avoir eu l'occasion de danser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Bon épisode à tous ce soir. Personnellement je ne le verrai que lundi soir, donc si quelqu'un avait envie de laisser une review en parlant du 303 avant cette date (on ne sait jamais), ce n'est pas très recommandé.

Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plut et à bientôt (si on survie à l'épisode).


End file.
